


The Interview

by hops_wooloo



Series: The Assistant [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sister Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops_wooloo/pseuds/hops_wooloo
Summary: Hop gets a position as Sonia's assistant in the Pokemon lab! He has to go through some screening, first, though.
Relationships: Hop/Sonia (Pokemon)
Series: The Assistant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591354
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> oof

“Come on, Hop. Don’t be shy, now.”

He knew what the situation was like, deep inside, even before it really started. He’d known Sonia for as long as he could remember, and he  _ thoroughly _ remembered how she looked at him, how she’d cuddle him close and wouldn’t let him go, how everyone looked past it because she was just being friendly. 

_ I’ve always wanted a little brother, _ she’d say. And she’d look at Hop, as if it had to be him.

All of the red flags were lined up for Hop, waving in the wind, and he ignored them, because it couldn’t have been true. Why would Sonia want to do  _ that _ to him? He’d called her big sister when they were little, because she liked it, and it was funny, and all the adults laughed. But Hop was fifteen, then, and Sonia was in her twenties, and it wasn’t funny anymore.

“Say it, Hop. Please? I’m doing you a favor, here.”

What was the favor—the handjob he never asked for, or the title of assistant in Sonia’s lab? He didn’t know. But he wanted it—to be an assistant in a Pokemon lab—so badly. He had to make his mark somehow, had to do  _ something _ to be more than  _ the runner-up _ or  _ the ex-Champion’s little brother. _ And Sonia was offering to make him somebody, for a small price, so why wouldn’t he pay it?

“Big sis...”

Her grip tightened on him. She’d slicked her hand with lotion before she started, something that smelled too nice for what they were doing. He looked down, mortified that he couldn’t stop himself. He was too easy, it didn’t take anything for her to get him hard, even if he’d tried to stop it. She’d brushed her hand over his pants, and he thought it was a joke, a cruel joke, but then she asked if he liked her. If he thought she was pretty.

_ Would you want me to be your big sister, Hop? Do you know what big sisters do for their little brothers? It’s different from having a big brother, really—do you want me to show you? It looks like you want me to. _

She’d untucked him from his pants, told him he was big for his age. How did she know that? He wanted to ask, but he couldn’t speak. Not even to say no. He was smart enough to know that if he’d turned her down, he’d be nothing, forced back into obscurity. Maybe that was where he belonged. So many attempts at making himself seen, heard, and trying to become a Pokemon professor was his worst failure.

“You’re such a good boy—you’ll do so well as a professor. I mean it. I just need a little more from you. Say it again, Hop, please.”

He heard arousal in her voice. He’d imagined it before, when he was bored. He wondered what it’d be like to touch her, to cup her tits in his hands, to hear her moan. But that was in his fantasies, where Sonia’s hands didn’t burn quite so much, didn’t make him  _ hurt. _

“S-Sonia—big sis,” Hop said, his voice finally cracking.

Stroke, stroke, stroke. Hop didn’t have any control over himself, he felt  _ terrified  _ at the feeling of his balls tightening and his breath hitching until he couldn’t hold any more breath in his lungs. He came on her hand, and she let him, pumping her hand until he had nothing left to give her.

“That was ace, Hop. You have a real pretty voice. You might give Piers a run for his money.”

As soon as her hand was off of him, he tucked himself away. 

“I’m real excited to have you working under me, Hop. I know I’m a bit of a mess, but you’ll learn a lot!”

She plucked some tissues off of a box on her desk, cleaned him off of her hands, like it was that easy.

“You’re a good boy, you know. You follow directions so well. Better than I did at your age, anyway.”

He was sitting at an empty desk—would that be his desk? Would he have to sit there, wondering when she’d come behind him, put her hands on his shoulders?

“Don’t look so somber, Hop. You got the job. Go tell your mum, hey? She’ll be proud.”


End file.
